


In which Arthur unexpectedly runs into Eames; literally

by beggar_always



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meet goes wrong, Arthur runs into a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Arthur unexpectedly runs into Eames; literally

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. Using "Corridors and Fire Escapes" from the Doctor Who Series 4 soundtrack with fly_meaway's prompt for Arthur/Eames.

_Down the corridor, third door on the right..._ Arthur counts as he jogs down the hall, all the while cursing his latest client. The armed gunmen in the lobby had been Arthur's first clue that the meet was a set-up. Now he's racing through the upper floors of the hotel, trying to find his pre-determined exit before the henchmen figure out he ditched the elevator halfway down.

Many of his colleagues over the years have complained about Arthur's obsession with the details. They say he makes too much of even the simplest jobs. Perhaps it's true he's a bit excessive at times, but he can't help but thank himself for his own preparedness as he uses his procured key card to slip into room 414. The beauty in this particular hotel lies in the still-functioning external fire escape, leading all the way down to the side alley Arthur had parked his car in. The window sticks a bit, but Arthur's learned to persuade even inanimate objects to bend to his will, and soon he's climbing out onto the steel structure.

Arthur moves quickly down the steps to the next level, forcing himself to keep his breathing level in case he has to blend into a crowd when he reaches the ground. He's tried explaining to his more skeptical colleagues that there's a very good reason he prefers to wear suits while working in an urban environment; most of them just laugh in his face.

Arthur is rounding the corner to the third floor when he collides suddenly with another body. It takes a dazed second for both he and the other man to gather their wits, but very quickly they're grabbing onto each other, both fighting to be the one to slam the other up against the rail. "Arthur?" a voice asks and the man he's grasping by the biceps suddenly stills. Arthur uses the moment to press the man up against the rail, wondering if he can loosen his grip enough to reach for the handgun concealed beneath his suit jacket. He hesitates when he finally looks down at the man he has half bent backward over the rail.

"Eames!?" he croaks in surprise. It's been nearly two years since he last saw the forger; not since the job they were working in Barcelona went south. They're not exactly friends, but Arthur is reluctant to call him an enemy. Still, there's apparently a price on his head and Eames is nothing if not opportunistic.

There's a crash from above and Arthur can hear shouting from the roof. It's only a matter of seconds before men with guns start storming down the escape toward them. Arthur has no clue what to do with Eames; this definitely hadn't been in his escape plan.

The forger solves Arthur's dilemma for him, grabbing Arthur by the arm and hurling him toward the last set of steps before the ladder to the pavement. Arthur goes along with the momentum, if only because Eames crowds him from behind and doesn't give him the chance to go any other direction.

"If I'd known Rhys was after _you_ ," Eames says with a grunt as he drops down into the alley next to Arthur. "I might have been able to stop this bloody mess." Arthur is leading him toward his escape vehicle without even really thinking about it.

"It's not like I think to keep you up-to-date on my constant whereabouts," Arthur grumbles as he slides in behind the wheel. He lets Eames get halfway settled in the passenger seat before he speeds out of the alley.

"Well, maybe you should consider it, love. I'm very resourceful, you know." Arthur spares a glance for Eames even as he swerves through downtown traffic. Eames gives him a small smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Arthur," he says in a voice so smooth Arthur practically gags on it.

"You have a place nearby?" Arthur asks instead. He doesn't look, but he can _feel_ the grin aimed at him from the next seat.

/end


End file.
